Pesadelos
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Pesadelos são sonhos assustadores que interrompem os mais profundos sonos. Seus donos são tomados pelo medo, ansiedade e pelo sentimento de perigo iminente. Todas as noites Katniss, tem pesadelos, todas as noites. As vezes uns piores que os outros. Mas, apesar de tudo, ele estava lá.


**Pesadelos**

Estou no escuro, sozinha. Apenas eu e o vazio absoluto.

Eu começo a andar nesse vazio, de repente sinto que estou andando em uma superfície molhada, como se o chão estivesse alagado. Olho para o chão e descubro que estou andando em sangue. Um mar de sangue que se estendia até o horizonte.

Corpos começam a emergi desse mar de sangue, meu pai, minha mãe, Prim, Gale, Madge, Haymitch, Cinna, Annie, Finnick, Eiffe, Darius... Minha família, meus amigos... Todos mortos...

Começo a correr desesperadamente e, enquanto corro, vejo mais e mais corpos. Corpos daqueles que confiavam em mim, que acreditavam em mim... Que acreditavam no tordo... Todos mortos.

Continuo correndo até que o avisto.

- Peeta!

Ele estava de costas e não se virou quando eu gritei seu nome, corro mais rápido ainda gritando seu nome o mais alto que posso com todo o ar que possuo em meus pulmões.

- Peeta! Peeta! PEETA!

Ele finalmente me escuta e se vira – Katniss!

Assim que Peeta pronuncia meu nome uma bestante pula sobre ele.

Desesperada, tento chegar até ele mas alguma coisa prende as minhas pernas e não consigo me mover. Olho para as minhas pernas e vejo galhos de rosas brancas envolta das minhas pernas, cravando seus espinhos na minha pele. Tento me soltar, mas quanto mais puxo mais forte os espinhos cravam em minha pele.

Os gritos de Peeta e os sons brutais de mais e mais bestantes ecoam por toda parte. De repente, o silêncio volta a dominar o ambiente.

Paraliso, me viro lentamente suando frio e me deparo com uma cena horrível. As bestantes com os olhos dos tributos da septuagésima quarta edição dos Jogos Vorazes, sua bocas estavam sujas com sangue. O sangue de Peeta.

O corpo dele estava... totalmente irreconhecível... e por minha causa... se ele não tivesse gritado meu nome...

- Peeta... não... Peeta... NÃOOOO! - Começo a chorar e a gritar tentando inutilmente chegar até o que restou do corpo de Peeta.

A risada doentia do presidente Snow preenche o lugar, como se tivesse caçoando da minha infelicidade. O sangue começa a borbulhar, e as roseiras me puxam para o fundo daquele mar. Perco minha voz e a única coisa que escuto antes de ser totalmente engolida pelo sangue é a risada do presidente Snow.

...

- Katniss! Katniss! Acorda Katniss! É só um pesadelo!

Abro os olhos, não estou em sangue, não há a risada do presidente Snow. Estou tremendo, suada, com o coração disparado. Era um pesadelo, mais um pesadelo.

Sinto algo me envolver e recuo, até notar que são os braços dele - Peeta...

Ele me abraça e afagando o minha cabeça beija a minha testa - Sim, sou eu Katniss. Você está bem, está na nossa cama, na nossa casa. Estou aqui com você.

Lágrimas rolam involuntariamente pelo meu rosto, escondo o rosto ombro de Peeta. Não gosto que ele me veja assim, mas ele se afasta e levanta delicadamente minha cabeça e olha nos meus olhos. – O que aconteceu? Você quer falar sobre isso?

- Tinha... muito sangue e corpos... da minha família, dos meus amigos... todos mortos, você sendo atacado por bestantes a... a risada do presidente Snow e... você morreu por minha culpa... eu... - Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ele me beija, silenciando-me.

Após alguns minutos nós separamos e ele olha fixamente nos meus olhos - Era só um pesadelo, EU estou aqui e você não tem culpa de nada Katniss. – Peeta limpa as lágrimas do meu rosto e me da um beijo na ponta do nariz e me abraça forte sussurrando no meu ouvido – Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

Acalmo-me e me aconchego em seus braços, acalmando o meu corpo e a minha mente e digo num sussurro – Eu sei que são apenas pesadelos mas... são tão reais.

- Eu sei... Eu te entendo, mas, lembre-se sempre Katniss, você pode ter esse pesadelo e muitos outros... Mas quando você abrir seus olhos eu vou estar aqui, sempre, ao seu lado.

Sorrio e o beijo.

Peeta tem razão.

Eu sei que os pesadelos não iram cessar com facilidade, talvez eles nunca cessem , mas eu sei que toda vez que eu abrir os olhos ele estará lá.

Meu dente-de-leão da primavera.

* * *

**Olá para todos! 8D**

Enfim, essa é **a minha primeira fanfic de Hunger Games. **(e a primeira fanfic que escrevo sobre um livro, porque geralmente escrevo sobre animes)ler

Depois de ler algumas fanfics de Hunger Games fiquei com vontade de escrever uma. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Comentem por favor! \o/**

Aceito críticas, elogios e chocolate x3 (Só pra não perder o habito XD)

Até o/


End file.
